To wake up in the morning (Grimmjow x OC)
by Emily RD
Summary: It takes a lot to get Grimmjow Jaegerjaques out of bed in the morning. With any luck, two cups of coffee should be enough. If not, I sometimes resort to yelling, a pillow to the face, or threats to leave him without sex for a week. Today was... a little different.


Oneshot: To wake up in the morning

It takes a lot to get Grimmjow Jaegerjaques out of bed in the morning. With any luck, two cups of coffee should be enough. If not, I sometimes resort to yelling, a pillow to the face, or threats to leave him without sex for a week. Because who said being Grimmjow Jaegerjaques's girlfriend was easy? Definitely not me.

I arrived to his flat early; left my dog tied to the entrance's little fence, and entered the keys in the door lock quietly stepping in after hearing a 'click'. I wasn't surprised when I found all the lights were off except for the TV that was left in mute showing some crime scene investigators solve a murder in what looked like Las Vegas. Nobody told me, but I was so sure he was in his room still sleeping because he went to some bar to drink until very late, I could actually feel it.

This man is going to drive me insane I thought with a tint of irony. I threw myself in the big brown sofa of the living room (the only piece of furniture actually decorating the place) and giggled slightly at the memories it suddenly brought. Those "Netflix and chill" nights in which I was very grateful Grimmjow had such a well built body flashed through my mind. That giggle soon became a quiet laugh when I realised that if someone saw me right then and there they would probably think that I urgently needed a sanatorium. I stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare the coffee my body was scolding me for not taking earlier.

It wasn't very long before the coffee pot started to produce a very well known sound indicating that the black liquid that I was sure was a gift from the heavens was ready. I didn't even bother looking for the cups in the drawer where they were supposed to be because knowing the walking mess my boyfriend was, they probably wouldn't even be there. My theory was proved right when I found them in the sink and I thanked no one in particular that at least they were clean. Immediately I poured the smoking hot coffee and put two teaspoons of sugar in each of them, then I walked farther into the apartment turning right to reach a closed door that was in the end of a little hallway past the living room. With the acrobatic skills I knew I didn't have, I opened the doorknob with my foot and entered the room. The first thing that my eyes saw was of course a shirtless sleeping Grimmjow lying on his bed looking like a starfish with the bed covers just over one of his legs. If I was supposed to be surprised, I proved to be a huge disappointment, since I just sighed and placed the two cups of coffee in the only nightstand there was, never taking my eyes off from the blue haired man that even to this day made my heart skip a beat every time I saw him.

"Look, handsome guy, time to get up. You apparently have to go and to something productive today, and you asked me to wake you up." The man just groaned slightly and turned his head to the side that was not facing me, which made him as mature as a small child would be. But there was nothing that indicated he was actually willing to wake up any time soon.

"Oh no, not this shit again" I said as I placed both of my hands to my waist trying not to get too irritated. I was never known as a person that had a lot of patience. "Here's what it is, Grimmjow. I don't have all day. I just came here because you asked me to, it's not my fault the alcohol is still messing with your brain. I have to go and do a lot of things that of course I'm not going to mention since clearly you're not listening to me" I rolled my eyes. "Get out of the bed, drink the coffee I made you and go take a goddamn shower because you still smell like cigars and alcohol."

Finally, it looked like something, a least a tiny bit of my small speech, was somehow heard by the mess of a person in front of me, because he turned his head again with his eyes very open, staring directly at me. He stood still for a few seconds, as if trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"Bella?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"No, Grimmjow, Madonna. I'm freaking Madonna and I randomly decided that it would be a good idea to wake up a hammered as hell boy that I don't even know exists. Of course I'm Bella" I said with all the sarcasm I could muster at the moment. "Unless you brought another girl to bed yesterday, I highly doubt someone apart from Ulquiorra or me has the key to enter your flat. And because you don't see an emo boy with a 'four' tattoed in his chest, it's me."

Grimmjow looked at me with an amused expression, as apparently he found the comment I just made funny, or maybe it could have been any other thing he was pondering about. With him, you could never know.

"Hammered as hell? Flat? You should have tea with the Queen of England next". The mocking tone in his voice indicated that he was definitely more awake now. At least he made the effort to sit up and grab the cup of the soon- to-turn-cold coffee. "Just leave me alone, I have a headache and your constant blabbering causes me pain."

"Yes, hammered. You're hammered. And next time think about it better when you decide to the date a fucking British person". I didn't see why I should still be discussing things with a person that could barely remember his name and I sent him off to shower again as I turned around to step out of the room. "I'm leaving; I have to go walk Tora."

"You're gonna walk the dog? Aren't you taking the shower with me?" It didn't take a genius to know that he had an absolutely annoying smirk plastered in his face. I rolled my eyes for like the tenth time since I arrived, telling myself that I didn't have time for games.

"Not today, sweetheart." I replied stressing the nickname, I knew he hated when I called him that. I told you that I have a lot of things to do. After taking a walk I'm having breakfast with Nell and Rukia, and then I have to head back home since I have a very important report to do."

Apparently I talked to the wall because instead of an answer probably telling me to 'shut up', I felt a warm breath in behind my ear and when I turned to face him I encountered a pair of electric blue eyes looking sternly at mine. I knew what he wanted, oh I so knew what he wanted and I told myself to get away, but my body at that moment decided that he was a magnet, and I suddenly became metal, because I couldn't move. Then, the fight started. It went from fierce blue and green eyes challenging each other, passing through two tongues battling for control with one another pushing in a similar compass, and ended with two pair of hands competing to see which could cover more skin in the least amount of time.

And suddenly I remembered it was not the time for this. I really did have to go, because unlike the man in front of me, I actually knew that the fact that today was Saturday didn't mean that on Monday we wouldn't have to attend a university full of work. I gathered mental strength and separated my mouth from his, gasping for air a little bit as I did.

I quickly walked to the nightstand and took my coffee, which was more than cold by now. I heard a slight grunt, something to which I didn't pay too much attention.

"You taste like tequila. At least brush your teeth before kissing me" I then took a sip of my coffee which tasted like a mixture between alcohol and caffeine. "Even better, brush your teeth, take a shower, prepare some breakfast and wait until I come back here at like six." He looked at me with a very fake surprised expression.

"Six? And what the fuck am I supposed to do until six? Ponder at the meaning of life like a fucking idiot?" His tone of voice raised a little.

"Come on, like you'd ever ponder about something that's not how to arrive to class late everyday without being punished. I don't know; go fight a bush or something. And I remind you that you asked me to come here and wake you up before eight because you had to do something very important you didn't care to tell me about. So get your ass moving, pretty boy." I was finally able to get out of the room, with my own little smirk on my face. He wasn't the only one who couldn't wait until six.

I was getting to the kitchen to leave the empty cup in the sink when I felt a pair of strong arms in my waist restricting my movement. Resigned, I stretched my arm more than I knew it was possible to be able to reach the counter and put the cup there, saving it from a catastrophic destiny. I wasn't wrong, because Grimmjow knew he was stronger than me, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop him from dragging me to the bedroom again. In the midst of thrashing my arms around, I heard Tora bark for a few seconds and then the bell of the flat.

One could have thought it was funny, that the only way I found for him to let me go was to give him a quick peck on the lips and dash for the door like a serial killer was behind me. I only had time to see a pair of emerald green eyes and part of a black hair that resembled the darkness of the night before I was tackled again.

"Shit, stop fighting. You're giving me more of a headache." He said sounding irritated.

"Listen, someone is at the door and I need to find out if it's Ulquiorra or a complete stranger who scarily looks too much like him."

"Probably Ulquiorra. He doesn't come in as much without knocking since he almost ran on us last time." He laughed slightly and I did too, blushing. Once again I gathered mental strength and this time I did one of the most ridiculous things I could have done in that situation: I bit him in the shoulder.

"Agh. Fucking cannibal" I heard him complain behind me as I finally opened the door.

Immediately I recognised the emerald eyes I had seen seconds before, which belonged to one of my best friends, and my gaze landed on the greyish skin that looked like it had been almost burned by the rays of the sun.

"Oh, you're here. Glad I knocked then." was the first thing he said when he saw me.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too. You sort of saved my life right now." I kissed him in the cheek and snorted when his facial expression didn't change one bit. "Look, darling, do me a favor a get this sack of potatoes out of here. You have no idea how long it took me to just get him out of bed, and I'm running late."

I knew that if I stayed there another second, my immature boyfriend could at any moment throw a tantrum none of the two of us would have the patience for, so I quickly untied Tora's leash from the fence and took off. The lift hadn't even arrived when to my ears reached the sound of Ulquiorra's voice with one of the most expressive tones I had ever heard him use. At that point I was sure the alcohol on Grimmjow's mouth must have affected me because he even sounded slightly amused.

"Let go, _sexta_ , you're still drunk" Ulquiorra said using the nickname he had for him. "I'm not your girlfriend. Touch my ass and I swear I'll rip your arm off _."_

I let a loud laugh escape my lips as I looked up and entered the lift which made the small boy that was inside it look at me like I was insane. I would definitely have to call Ichigo to ask him to tell his dad to leave an unoccupied cubicle on the ER of his clinic that day.

Give him a cup of coffee? Check.

"Yell at him? Check.

"Threaten him with no sex? Yeah, maybe later.


End file.
